Until Graduation
by Roza and Comrade
Summary: Rose manages to save Dimitri in the caves. Will they be able to wait until graduation to be together? Please note that this is my first fanfiction
1. chapter 1

Rose POV

I turn around quickly to see the blonde strigoi sink his fangs into Dimitri's neck. I scream as I struggle to escape my mothers grasp. I break free and charge back into the caves. I ignore the shouts at me to get out of there. My thoughts are only focused on one thing. Dimitri. I have to get to Dimitri. The first strigoi approaches me but the anger coursing through my veins alows me to stake him easily and continue towards Dimitri. I reach him and pull the blonde strigoi of him. I'm fuming with rage and hatred. I stake him. My mother and a couple of others had followed me into the cave and are finishing off the other strigoi. I kneel down to Dimitri and start sobbing, I clutch st him but am yanked off by my mother. I can't tell if he's breathing. I start fighting but am pulled away kicking and screaming. My last thought before I black out is Dimitri.

I wake up to a white ceiling and beeping. It takes me a couple of minutes to get my bearings. Then it all comes rushing back to me. The caves, the fight, the strigoi, Dimitri. Panic settles in and I start sobbing. A doctor comes in and sedated me before I can do any damage to myself. When I wake again my mother is sitting in a chair next to my bed with a weary expression on her face. She noticed that I'm awake and launches herself at me and engulfed me in a hug. I'm startled at this sudden display off affection. Before I can say anything she starts lecturing me. "Don't you ever do anything like that ever again Rosemarie! Do you hear me, do you know how much you scared us!". I start sobbing again, she just wraps her arms around me and whispers soothing words. Who is this? and what has she done with Janine Hathaway. It's a while before I can get any coherent word out. "Dimitri?" I ask. "Don't worry," she says, "He's fine," and with that relief I fall back into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose POV

When I awake this time it's Lissa that's sitting next to my bed and she's sobbing quietly. I startle her as I reach out to comfort her. She wipes her eyes and squashes me in a hug. "I was so worried, don't ever do that to me again," "I won't, don't worry," I say. Then the doctor comes in to give me a checkup and discharge me. Apparently Lissa healed me when I got back. Lissa and I walk back to her room before we can talk privately. The minute we walk in she starts harassing me, "How could you do that, you could have died! Don't you have any value for your own life, you almost scared me to death!" All I could do was shrug. I couldn't give her the real reason why I did it. I couldn't tell her about Dimitri, as much as I wanted to. When she's done asking me questions it's my turn. She tells me that we lost lots of moroi and guardians. I try not to sound suspicious as I ask about Dimitri. She tells me that he's still in the clinic but most of his injuries have healed, just a couple of bruised ribs. It turns out that I had been unconcious for five days and that Dimitri had been for three.

I head to my room to change then go to the clinic to see Dimitri. I hold my breath as I enter his room. He's sitting up in bed with a western in his hands. "Typical" I think. He looks up when he sees me, I take one step and launch myself into his arms


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri POV

I look up just in time to see Roza fling herself into my arms. I wrap my arms around her never wanting to let go. She starts sobbing and I wrap my arms tighter around her. After a while she pulls away and looks at me with those big brown eyes and I melt. She is by far one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. There is no need for words between us. After a while the doctor comes in and Rose leaps into the chair beside my bed, I chuckle a little, she's just so perfect. Rose tells me that she'll see me tomorrow and leaves the room. Later in the day the doctor comes back to discharge me and I head to my room for a rest.

When I get up the next morning I throw on some workout clothes and head to the gym, after working out for an hour I take a shower and head to my shift hoping that I might run into Rose later.

Rose POV

After visiting Dimitri I go in search of the others, I find Eddie in the cafeteria and we laugh and joke like the attack never happened, maybe it's for the best. I invite him and the others to my room tonight for a little catch up and then go looking for Lissa. I find her in the library with Christian and Adrian. I tell them my plans for tonight and they accept my invitation. Turns out they were doing more spirit research. Do they ever do anything else? Apparently not. Then Lissa comes back to my room to get ready. Lissa finds me a beautiful red cropped sweater and black jeans while she puts on a nice peach tank top and white jeans. Christian, Adrian and Eddie arrive then and we play a very stupid, immature game of truth or dare. It's nice to relax and be silly after everything that's happened. Lissa decides to stay the night and we stay up giggling and messing until late before we finally fall asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Lissa POV

When I wake up I see Rose mumbling in her sleep. She seems anxious, I lean closer to hear what she's saying "Dimitri," she murmurs "Don't go I need you, I love you." What?! I shake her awake. She looks up at me sleepily. "Get up!" I scream at her "we need to talk!" She suddenly jerks awake properly and looks scared. "What's wrong, what happened? Has there been another attack?" "No" I reply. "Then why did you wake me?" Typical Rose. "You and I need to talk," I say.

"Promise to tell me the truth," I ask. "Yes, ok, what is it?" She asks. "You we're talking in your sleep and you said you loved Dimitri!! What was that about!!"

I exclaim. She hesitates, and that's when I figure out what's been going on. "Oh my god! You have a crush on him don't you!" "No," she says. "I don't have a crush on him, I love him!" Oh no this is worse than I thought. "You can't! He's your mentor! And he would never feel the same way!" She looks guilty. "Omg he does, doesn't he?" She nods. I think I might throw up.

"How could you let this happen and not tell me, we're supposed to be best friends!" She looks guilty again, " I'm sorry Liss, but I couldn't risk it" I start to calm down. "I just wish you had told me," I say. "I wish I had too," she says, " but now I need to tell Dimitri," She looks nervous. I go to find Christian so that she can see Dimitri.

Rose POV

When Lissa leaves I take a quick shower and go looking for Dimitri. The academy is almost deserted because after the attack parents took their kids away and all lessons were canceled until further notice. I check the gym first but he's not there, then I go to the church and I see him sitting in a pew at the back with his head bent. I slide in next to him and whisper, "we need to talk, meet me in the cabin in ten minutes," he nods and I walk away.

I walk to the cabin and sit down on the couch. After a couple of minutes Dimitri enters. His face is full of concern, "what's wrong? What happened?" He asks. I take a deep breath and say, "Lissa knows about us!"

 **Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for the story**


	5. Chapter 5

Rose POV

"Lissa knows about us".

Dimitri stares at me with a blank face, he's got his Gaurdian mask up, he just stares. "Please say something," I say desperately. He doesn't answer. I look at him pitifully. After a while he says "how did this happen?" "I was talking about you in my sleep,"he chuckles at this. "Really," he says "you kept this from her for all this time and you end up telling her while you were sleeping!" I nod timidly. He laughs a beautiful hearty laugh. I sigh in relief. "So you're not mad at me?" I ask. "No Roza, I'm not" I give him a quick hug and relax when he wraps his arms around me. God I love this man.

After a while Dimitri speaks up, "is Lissa angry?" "No" I say "she was a bit offended that I didn't tell her but she understands now" "that's good" he says "I would never want to come between you and Lissa," "you could never do that comrade" I tell him. After another little while he says "I have a shift now, but if you want we can train tomorrow if you want," "thanks comrade" I say "I've been going mad without anything to do" "see you later" he says and with that he leaves the cabin.

Adrian POV

I'm on my way to see Lissa when I run into Rose who's looking happy and relieved. I can tell from her aura that it's something to do with Cradle Robber. I will never understand why she feels that way about him, there are loads of men out there that are more suited to her. Like me! "Little Dhampir, why so happy, is it the awe of being in my presence" "you wish" was her oh so witty comeback, she's losing her wit, too busy being lovesick. I think I might throw up. "What do you want Adrian" she demands. "Can't i just enjoy you company? Does there have to be some ulterior motive?" I ask with an innocent expression. "With you there probably is" she replies back. "I'm offended that out think so lowly of me little Dhampir," I say with mock indignation. "Go to hell" "as you wish" I say, swoop her a mock bow and continue on my way to see Lissa. Doesn't rose see what she does to me?

 **Please review and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

Alberta POV

After my shift I go to the main office to check something out when I see Gaurdian Belikov and Rose Hathaway talking and laughing. They seem very clos for mentor and student, I watch for another while until my earlier suspicions are confirmed, then I head to the office and call a meeting with the guardians and Headmistress Kirova.

After about a half and hour all the guardians minus Belikov are here, I clear my throat for attention and begin. "I have called you all here today to discuss something that I have had suspicions about for a while and I'd like you opinion before we take any action," "What is it?" Gaurdian Alto asks. "I believe that there might be something romantic going on between Gaurdian Belikov and Rose Hathaway,"

They all stare at me in shock. I wait a moment before continuing, "oh come on, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, you saw what the thought of Dimitri dead did to Rose, and they've changed each other" "they're not the same people they were, Dimitri laughs and jokes now, Rose is responsible and can keep her temper in check now," "and don't act like you can't see the love in their eyes!" "So what are we going to do?" Stan asks "fire dimitri? Or expell Rose, he's her mentor and she's a minor!" "Well" I say "I recommend doing nothing for the time being" "What that's ludicrous!" Exclaims Stan "I agree with Alberta" Emil adds, "they truly are better people now," "it's up to you headmistress" I say "we're going to leave t as it is for the time being" she says "Rose is eighteen soon anyway and it's not long until graduation" "we can talk to them another time, I trust they will be carful" and with that the meeting was over.

 **Please review and tell me what you think, what did you think of Alberta's POV I have plans to do minor characters povs in the future too**


	7. Note

Hey sorry I haven't been updating much but schools been busy I'll try to update soon please review


End file.
